Moments In Time
by isis-sg1
Summary: Episode extras and a few made up conversations between Lexa and Jesse as they go from strangers to friends to something more
1. Bedroom Talk

This happens after the episode Into the moonless night. Hope you like and please review. I'm hoping to get a series of these going but only if you like this one.

"You know this used to be my room" Jesse was at his computers in his room when he heard her voice. He looked up and saw Lexa leaning against the doorpost. It had only been a day since the events at Naxcon. Jesse could still smell and feel destruction around him. Since then everything had turned around. His "father" and mentor, Adam, was dead, so was Emma, one of his best friends. Then Lexa appeared. She was confident and Beautiful, a lethal combination. It was obvious she had a lot of secrets and a very colorful past. Jesse still didn't know whether to trust her or not. Shalimar and Brennan had already judged her but Jesse was different, he wanted to get to know Lexa first. Finally he spoke.

"Well its my room now" Lexa gave a small smile and nodded. It was obvious she had a quick witted reply ready but she didn't want to get on the bad side of the only person who had been reasonably nice to her. Without invitation Lexa walked further into the room, looking around the room to see what Jesse had done to it. It suited him. It was tastefully decorated and neatly kept apart from a few computer parts and discs that were scattered across the desk he was working at.

"I had a huge Kurt Cobain poster there" She told him, pointing to the far wall. He looked in the directing she was pointing in"

"I'm surprised" He replied. Lexa looked at him.

"Why? Because I liked Kurt Cobain?"

"Because you put down roots here" Lexa shrugged, moving to sit on Jesse's bed.

"Well, I'll tell ya a story" She crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. "Once upon a time I thought this place would be my home forever"

"And then?"

"And then things changed, I saw the world for what it really was and I became the cynical and secretive girl you've know for 24 hours" Jesse realised she hadn't actually told him what had changed her. He didn't mind though, it would be fun trying to get the information out of her later.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jesse asked her. He was confused as to why she wasn't putting up a sarcastic front with him.

"Why are you?"

"I asked first"

"I asked second" They both stopped at this and looked at each other, neither said anything for a long moment. After a while Lexa's eyes flicked over to the computer screen before quickly flicking back to look at Jesse.

"What are you doing?"

"Just encrypting some files of mine"

"scared I'm gonna hack into something really embarrassing?"

"Should I be scared?"

"You tell me" Jesse looked away, slowly looking down at his watch on his wrist.

"Its late" He avoided Lexa's question. She got up from her seat on the bed.

"So it is" She walked back to her original place in the doorway, she turned round and looked back at Jesse. "By the way" Jesse looked back at her. "This conversation is far from over" She walked off silently as Jesse laughed gently to himself.


	2. Night Talk

****

Hope this is okay. I really didn't know what this chapter was going to be about until I started to write it. This happens sometime after the second episode in season 3 but it is not directly related to it. Please keep reviewing as they make me add more chapters quicker.

It was late in sanctuary. Darkness filled the vast expanse of open space. Three bedroom doors were closed signaling three fast asleep mutants. One was not asleep. Jesse hadn't even gone to bed yet. He sat at the computer terminal with both computers facing his way as he multitasked. A small lamp giving him enough light to see what he was doing. Every now and again he had nights where he couldn't get any sleep. Shalimar and Brennan were used to it and usually left him to it. He normally got a lot of work done during those hours anyway. Jesse sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had been looking at both screens for too long. He was about to take a break when he heard a voice.

"Don't you sleep?" It was Lexa, she walked past him and into the kitchen. He listened as she turned on the coffee machine and then a few minutes later she walked back and stopped by the desk he was working at. She placed down the extra mug of coffee she had made.

"Thanks" Jesse spoke, taking a small sip of the hot drink. It was very strong, just the way he liked it.

"so…. don't you sleep?" Lexa repeated her question. Jesse put his mug down and looked at Lexa who was still standing over him.

"I couldn't sleep, happens some times" Lexa nodded in understanding. "What about you, why are you up?" Lexa paused for a second as she thought up an answer. She didn't really want to tell him that she had woken from a nightmare.

"Would you believe it was your incredibly loud typing that woke me up?"

"Not really"

"I'm surprised, cos you do type really loudly" Jesse smiled. A couple of minutes went by as the both drank their coffee. "You know" Lexa started "In the past, what is it?, nearly two weeks I've been here I've kept secrets, lied, rolled my eyes at you too many times to count, been sarcastic nearly downright rude to you and the other too and basically been a bitch, yet you're still nice to me, why?" Jesse pushed his arms out so that his chair was leaning on its back legs and stretched out, moving some of the muscles that had been kept in the same position for too long. Moving back onto all four legs he answered.

"Well, despite the fact you've done all that stuff and although I might not like half the stuff you say and even though the rolling the eyes things is going to get really old I know you do it most of it for a reason and most of that time you're thinking about other people first" Jesse showed this by lifting up his cup of coffee. He didn't ask for it and she didn't need to get it for him but she did anyway because she knew he would want one. He knew that most of the stuff she had done to keep Brennan and Shalimar away from what she was doing was to keep them safe.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I'd think I would hate it if I had to come here and win all three of you over"

"Its not about winning them over, its about knowing what they need, and most of the time what they need is the truth" Jesse confided.

"They will have to learn that I can't always give them the truth" Jesse went back to his typing. He didn't really have a reply to Lexa's comment and she looked like she was about to go back to bed. "How about a game?" Jesse looked up confused. Lexa motioned to the chess set lying on the coffee table not far from where they were. The pieces were still in their places ready to be played.

"Don't you want to go back to bed?" Jesse asked

"Nah"

"Are you ready to lose?"

"Are you?"

"What makes you think you'll win?"

"What makes you think you'll win?"

"I was taught to play by Adam"

"So was I"

"This will be interesting then"

"So it will" Lexa agreed. The pair looked at each other for a second before moving to he chairs either side of the coffee table and began to play.


	3. Lab Talk

Again hope you like and thank you for all the reviews it really encourages me to write to keep going and if anyone it offering to Beta read for me that would be great because I know I'm not good on the grammar side. Thank you

It was midday a couple of days later and Jesse hadn't really left the computer since. Of course he'd slept a bit more, gone to the kitchen for food and spent an hour or two sparring in the gym with Shalimar but every time he went back to his computer. He called it his even though it belonged to everyone but everyday of research and every sleepless night he had been on the same computer and it hadn't let him down yet. He had watched covertly as Shalimar and Brennan flirted in the corner before leaving for a drive. He wondered when those two were going to get together. If they didn't do it soon he'd have to knock some sense into them. He smiled at the thought and then went back to his typing. Only minutes later Lexa exited her room and headed his way. Neither said anything but smiled at each other as a greeting. Lexa didn't stop, instead she carried on past the computer desk and headed towards the shared bathroom. Jesse heard the bathroom door slam shut and then silence. He was about to go back to his work when he heard another noise. Coming from the bathroom he heard a small scream and then a loud thud. He paused not knowing what to do.

"Jesse!" The voice whined through his com-link. He got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay!" Lexa replied impatiently "I slipped on some water on the floor and I've hurt my ankle" Jesse started to push the door open when he had a thought.

"Are you naked?" Inside the bathroom Lexa rolled her eyes.

"No, just help me will you!" Pushing the door the rest of the way he looked at the scene in front of his. Sprawled on the floor was Lexa, holding herself up by her elbows. He couldn't help but laugh. "Hello!" Lexa obviously wasn't in the right mood.

"Okay okay" Jesse knelt down on the wet floor and put one arm under her legs and the other around her side. Lexa helped him by placing her arm around his neck.

"I bet you just love playing the hero don't you" Lexa spoke as he lifted her up.

"Doesn't suck" He replied. Carefully he walked through the doorway, making sure he didn't knock her ankle. He then walked across the length of Sanctuary to the med lab, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He put her down on one of the beds and started a scan, just in case she had hurt herself somewhere else. Satisfied that she was okay he took a better look at her ankle. He touched it gently but took his hand away as she winced. It was already turning a different colour and looked swollen.

"Well it looks like you've just twisted it, I'm going to give you something for the pain and then bandage it up" Lexa nodded and watched as she injected her with a painkiller. Instantly she felt the effects and for the first time since she had fallen over her ankle didn't hurt like hell. Jesse took some bandage out of a drawer and went back over to his seat at Lexa's feet. He touched her ankle again but this time she didn't feel it. In silence he began wrapping her ankle up, unaware as she watched him.

"Thanks for doing this" She spoke quietly.

"Oh yeah" Jesse didn't look up as he expertly wrapped her ankle up, smoothing over the bandage tenderly "And who else would do it" Shalimar and Brennan were so bad at first aid that most of the time Jesse preferred to look after himself.

"You got a point there" Jesse looked up into Lexa's eyes and smiled his trademark smile. "Which makes me wonder" Lexa started "Don't you mind being the one who stays here and does all the computer work while me, Shal and Brennan go out and do the ass-kicking"

"Some one has to do it"

"Doesn't mean you have to like it"

"Well sometimes I do and sometimes I don't" Lexa looked at him questioningly, hoping that he would explain.

"I like computers and I'm good at it, better than Brennan and Shal anyway and even though I like going out, doing the detective work out in the field and then taking down a load of bad guys, I know that Shal and Brennan are better fighters than me. When I find important information we need by hacking into some really hard to crack file I feel like I contribute to the team more. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, just promise me the minute you're anxious for a bit of action you tell me okay?"

"Deal" Jesse left for a minute as Lexa thought over what he ad said. She had seen him fight and he was good at it but she had also seen him at the computers, his fingers typing so fast that no-one could keep track over what he was doing. But he was the only one sufficient enough at the computers and in the lab with the science and medical stuff he couldn't be out in the field all the time otherwise there would be no-one to look after sanctuary. Lexa swore that if Jesse wasn't around everything would break down. Jesse came back in a moment later with a pair of crutches.

"Oh no, I am not using crutches" Lexa warned him. Jesse put his "I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer" look on and handed the crutches to Lexa. Lexa sat up off the bed and swung her legs over the side

"Its only for a week, you need to stay off that ankle to let it heal"

"But I can't even feel the pain anymore I'll just-" Lexa put her feet down on the ground, she wasn't prepared for the shooting pains that traveled fast up her leg. "Maybe I'll just try the crutches out" Lexa took the crutches from Jesse and used them to stand up.

'good idea" Jesse helped her across the room, he opened the door for her and led her over to the couch. She sat down and as Jesse moved away she grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Thank you"

"You said that already"

"Well I'm saying it again"

"Okay then"

"Just do me one favour?"

"Anything" Jesse answered honestly.

"Don't tell Shalimar and Brennan how it happened"

"Sure" Lexa let go of Jesse and he started to walk away. "Who knew you liked ballet so much!" He added cheekily.

"Ballet?" Lexa asked, then realizing he was going to tell them it was a ballet related accident. "Jesse!" She shouted but he was already long gone.


	4. Saying it out loud

This chapter takes place after The Taking of Crows. I hope you like it and it has been beta read so I hope that it is better. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to get another chapter up soon. If you finish this chapter quickly why don't you go and try out the other story I am writing at the same time called Evolution.

Lexa sat in her room trying to read a magazine. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 72 hours. Shalimar had filled her in on all the stuff she had missed. It was now the evening after the day they had stopped the dangerous drug operation and the day after she had nearly died. Again she turned a page over without even looking at it. Her mind was somewhere else completely. She couldn't help but think about what had saved her, or should she say who had saved her. His words kept repeating in her head. "If it wasn't for personal feelings you wouldn't be standing here right now." Personal feelings, Lexa laughed to herself. Now all she had to do was figure it all out. Another couple of pages got turned over without acknowledgment before she threw the magazine on the floor and stood up. She started to pace, unsure what do to. Jesse had revealed to her that he had personal feelings for her even if the extent of these feelings were unknown. Finally she decided to take action. She pulled open the door with force and bravely took the small amount of steps needed to reach Jesse's door. Lifting her hand up confidently she knocked on the wooden barrier. There was no answer so she knocked again. She knew that if she didn't talk to him tonight then she would never talk to him. A second later she heard a muffled voice giving her an invitation. Now she was scared, slowly she opened the door, peering round to see where Jesse was. He was in bed, he looked like her had just woken up. She flicked the light switch on and closed the door behind her and walked up closer to the bed.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked, a little bit guilty. She knew he hadn't been to sleep since the first incident at the club.  
"Doesn't matter, what did you want?" He sat up in bed a bit and rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up.  
"Shalimar told me everything" She started, as she spoke she walked round his room slowly picking up objects and turning them round in her hands. She tried not to look in his eyes knowing how open his feelings would be. "How you stopped me from hurting people at the club, then carried me to that doctor. Brennan butted into the conversation by telling me you went back to the club and beat the hell out of that barman. Who knew you spoke Italian?…. Shalimar also told me how you didn't stop worrying about me, how you were the only one who wanted to tell me I was dying and then when you had done more than enough you risked you life going into that building for the antidote. I don't know if could have done the same. Especially if it was personal feelings that made me do it. I'm not exactly willing to share my most intimate thoughts and feelings. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. You saved it not because I was a team-mate but because I'm your friend and I want you to know that whatever happens in the future, you have to be patient with me" Lexa looked round for the first time, wanting to know to know what Jesse was thinking. She smiled as she saw him. Half sitting up in bed his head was lying to one side his eyes close as his breath evened out. He had fallen asleep. She should have known that he would have been too tired to listen to a word she said. She didn't mind. She had said the words out loud and that was enough for her. She walked up to the bed and sat on the side.  
"Sweet dreams Jesse" She spoke softly, gently moving some hair away from his eyes. She pulled his bedcover further up his body, turning the light off before silently leaving the room.


	5. Night Fight

Lexa took another sip of her drink, trying to ignore the couple at the bar. They had gone to one of Jesse's favorite clubs. It had been a while since any of then had let their hair down and now all Lexa wanted to do was go back to sanctuary. She was sitting at a table with Shalimar and Brennan, both lost in their own world. They still hadn't gotten together but that never stopped then from flirting like mad. Shalimar was practically sitting on Brennan's lap. Jesse had already left the table and had headed to the bar. His drink left on the bar as he talked to a girl. She had taken an instant dislike to the girl who was all over Jesse. They both laughed at something and Lexa watched as the girl put her arm on his and leaned in closer.

"Can you believe her?" Lexa told the couple sitting beside her. The two broke apart from their own conversation and looked at the couple at the bar then back to Lexa.

"What's wrong with it?" Shalimar asked, finishing off Brennan's beer.

"She's all over him!"

"Yeah and?" Brennan added. "Why shouldn't Jess have some fun, he's been cooped up in sanctuary way too long and she looks nice enough" Brennan admired the girl who had caught Jesse's attention. Shalimar grabbed Brennan's head and turned it back in her direction.

"Someone might think you were jealous Lexa" Shalimar added.

"I am not jealous!" Lexa replied defensively. She turned away from the couple and went back to spying on Jesse. Brennan whispered something into Shalimar's ear and they both stood up.

"Hey Lexa, we're going to go dance" Lexa nodded and the two mutants disappeared into the crowd.

An hour had gone past and that girl was still hanging onto Jesse's every word. Lexa couldn't take it. She had tried not watching them but then not knowing what they were doing was even worse. He was only a friend, why was she getting so uptight about her talking to other women? Whatever the reason was she knew that if it went on any longer she wouldn't be able to stand there and do nothing. Getting up out of her seat she walked over to the bar and stuck her hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"How's everything going?" Lexa asked, plastering a smile on her face.

"who is she?" The woman asked. Jesse sighed before answering patiently.

"Lexa, she's a friend of mine"

"So I'm just a friend am I?"

"What is she talking about?" The woman didn't like where this was going

"That's what I want to know" Jesse was also confused.

"I thought we had something special" The woman looked at Jesse coldly before walking off. Jesse looked up at Lexa.

"What the hell was that for?" Jesse didn't wait for an answer instead her jumped out of his chair, threw some money down for his drinks and stormed out of the nightclub. Lexa didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't want him angry at her, she just didn't want Jesse with that girl. She was about to let him go when she say Shalimar and Brennan to one side. They had obviously seen the whole things and were both staring angrily at her for upsetting Jesse. She knew that if she didn't go after him Shal and Brennan would hate her. She ran out the club, hoping he would listen to her apology. She stopped outside as she looked in both directions down the pathway. One was empty but down the other she spotted the figure of a man walking in the other direction. She ran after him. She called out his name but he ignored it. Eventually reaching the alleyway where they had left their cars Jesse stopped. Lexa turned round the corner and saw him standing there.

"Jesse?" She called to him. He didn't turn around.

"Jesse I'm sorry okay?" For the first time Lexa realised how cold it was and placed her arms around here to keep herself warm "Will you please look at me?" Jesse spun round.

"Why do you always have to interfere?" Lexa was left speechless "Why do you always have to be in control? I would have said you were jealous but that would imply you felt something" Lexa looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe he felt this way about her. She knew she hid her feelings but that didn't mean she didn't have any. She always though it was better if she kept her business life from her personal life. Over time her business life became everything she had and in the end had no time for anything else. "You keep everyone at arms length and I feel sorry for you because you can never be completely happy unless you let someone in. I guess you want me to be unhappy as well if you're going to drive away any female that looks in my direction. Thank you for ending the first night I've enjoyed myself in weeks" With that he got in his car and drove away.

Lexa and Jesse's fight had cut short the evening and an hour later everyone was back at sanctuary. Shalimar had gone to bed not long before Brennan. Neither were speaking to her and she knew that neither would until she made up with Jesse. She found him punching the hell out of the punch bag they had set up in the gym. She felt each jab as if they were directed at her, knowing that he was taking out his frustration on the bag. He stopped as he saw her walk in. She picked up the water bottle that was sitting on the floor near her and held it towards Jesse.

"Here" He paused for a second before taking the bottle from her hands.

"Thanks" He replied quietly, turning away from her as he took a gulp of the cooling liquid.

"Can we talk?" Lexa asked. He sighed and turned back round to face her. He nodded but said nothing.

"I'm sorry" Lexa began "I'm sorry I ruined you night and I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Its just I didn't like seeing you with her"

"Why?"

"Look I'm not this heartless bitch that you suddenly think I am and I admit it, I was jealous but that give you the right to have a go at me like you did"

"You're right"

"What you said really- huh?" Lexa stopped herself when she realised what Jesse had said.

"I said you were right. I shouldn't have shouted at you." Lexa looked up into Jesse's eyes as he spoke. "You didn't deserve the things I said to you and I'm sorry"

"I'm not heartless" Lexa repeated.

"no you're not, you just have to learn to let you feeling show every now and again. If I had known you didn't want to see me chatting to other women I would have spent tonight talking to you"

"Really?"

"We'll never know now will we?" He smiled mischievously.

"So are we alright?" Jesse stepped closer to Lexa. He placed a hand round her head and brought her closer. Gently he kissed her forehead.

"we're more than alright"

He passed the bottle back to Lexa and walked off.

Hi, I wrote this chapter because things were moving a little too fast for my liking. Sorry if an argument isn't what you were hoping for but I think there would be at least one in the story. If you didn't like this then there will be more happiness in the next chapter. If you did like this please review.


	6. The best time to learn something new

This comes after Shadows of Darkness. Hope this is better for those people who didn't like the fight as much. In terms of where this is going I am trying to keep it in line with season3. There will be episodes missed out and other chapters that I have made up entirely. I won't spoil the ending for you. Enjoy and review.

"what on earth are you doing?" Lexa shouted over the noise. She had woken up to get a glass of water but had ended up following the noise Jesse was making. Jesse looked up and turned off the welding torch. He ripped off his protective glasses and turned round to look at lexa.

"What?"

"Its 3am in the morning and you're welding. I swear, insomniacs get more sleep than you do"

"It needed doing"

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well I did start sometime after lunch but then Brennan asked me to do research, next thing you know I'm printing out pages and pages of info on the hospital and digging up graves-"

"and?" Lexa interrupted Jesse impatiently

"And it meant I didn't have time to finish this."

"it's a hunk of junk Jesse"

"Its an integral part of sanctuary's system" Jesse corrected. As Jesse's back was turned Lexa noticed the computer on. It looked like Jesse was doing two things at once. Jesse become aware of where she was looking and explained. "During the day my time is taken up helping everyone else out. During the night I get to do my own stuff"

"You even thought of saying no"

"No but I bet you're the best person to ask about it"

"I'm serious Jesse, aren't you fed up of people taking advantage of you?"

"I'm happy to help out Lexa" Jesse started to clear up things as they spoke.

"I bet you never ask Shal and Brennan for anything"

"No but I know they would help me if I asked" Jesse's comment was followed by a silence as Lexa watched him clear things away. She looked at the computer again. She was always curious as to what he did on those computers. He seemed to spent most of the day on them.

"What were you doing ?" She nodded towards the computer. Again Jesse looked up and looked in the direction she was nodding in.

"Its a security program I was writing to update Sanctuary's computers. Every time new technology comes out I either have to install it or write a new program to protect the computers from it."

"You know you scare me sometimes with the amount of computer knowledge you have stored up in your brain"

"Scares me too sometimes"

"How?"

"Knowing the damage I could do? You name it, I've hacked it"

"Bet Adam was real proud of you"

"You know Adam, he would only tell me I could do better"

"Just like a real father"

"My father spent most of his time at work or away from home just to get away from me. When I started walking through walls he sent me away to save himself from any embarrassment"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I would be if you're father sent you off to Genomex" For the first time Lexa could see the pain in his eyes that his father had caused. She was stupid to think he had had a perfect childhood. One of those was very rare when you were a new mutant.

"And I thought I was the only one with a screwed up childhood"

"Don't worry, I think it's a requirement for joining Mutant X" Both paused as they thought this over. Jesse was the first to speak as he picked up another item to clear away. "I'm sorry for loading all that stuff on you"

"It's good to know you can talk to me"

"Well at this time in the morning I cold talk to anyone" Lexa laughed, glad that the mood had changed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Give it a couple of hours and I'll be telling you the day I arrived at sanctuary for the first time and cried."

"Now that I don't believe, what happened next?"

"I can't give away all my stories"

"What will make you tell me?"

"How about you help me finish tidying this lot up and then I deserve a rematch at the chess board, considering you won last time"

"I'll get the coffee" Lexa answered with a smile.


	7. A different kind of fight

Hope you like (as usual) and please keep reviewing as usual. Sorry it took me a little while to post but there was supposed to be another chapter inbetween but i need a little help with that one but don't worry that one should be up by the end of the week. This one doesn't really come after an episode but it is before Brother's Keeper (simply because the next chapter comes after it)

Lexa woke up with a start. There was no loud sound that her woken her up, she was still warm under the covers and she wasn't hungry. So why had she woken up? Looking at the clock she saw that it was half past six. She hadn't woken up that early in years. Getting out of bed she put on her dressing gown and exited her bedroom. Stopping outside her bedroom she watched in surprise. Shalimar and Jesse were standing side by side and were slowly moving their arms and legs simultaneously. She knew their movements as Tai Chi she didn't however, know that Jesse and Shalimar participated in this. She watched for a second as they breathed in and moved to the side, their arms pushing forwards. Looking over she could see Brennan eating his breakfast at one of the computers. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Morning"

"Morning" Brennan spoke through a mouthful of cereal. Lexa laughed.

"What is everyone doing up so early?" She questioned. She had been at sanctuary for nearly a year and hadn't realised how early everyone got up.

"Guess we were all feeling restless, thought we'd do a little sparring, have to wait for those to though, I think they like to calm down before they work themselves up" Lexa laughed again and watched the two mutants again. Something had always bugged Lexa about those two. They always seemed close, almost boyfriend/girlfriend close but she also knew there was something between Shal and Brennan.

"Hey, have those two ever, you know"

"Been together?" Lexa nodded "Nope"

"And you've never been jealous of their relationship?"

"There's two things you need to know" Brennan started, putting down his bowl "One, those two are like brother and sister, any sort of romantic relationship between those two would be pretty sick, they've been like that since I've known them but there's nothing there but sibling friendship"

"And number two?"

"Even if those two weren't like that, Jesse would never make a move cos he knows about how I feel about her. He's like my brother too"

"That's good to know"

"What? You're telling me you we unsure about them?"

"I just wanted some things cleared up that's all"

"Yeah yeah"

"So who's going to spar with who?" Lexa asked, changing the question.

"Well I guess Shal and Jesse will fight and then me and Shal will"

"You don't spar with Jesse?"

"We used to but after a recent incident he prefers to fight with Shal. He says it brings back bad memories" Brennan looked down for a second as he spoke. It was obvious he also didn't have good memories about the "incident" either. She would have to ask Jesse about what happened later. He picked up his now empty bowl and left, heading towards the kitchen. In the meantime Jesse and Shalimar had finished their warm up and had gotten out large staffs for each of them to fight with. Again she lifted her head up to watch as they began to spar. Shal brought her staff up and attempted to hit Jesse but he skilfully blocked her and sent out his own blow, which she also blocked. Soon the pair was in a full-scale battle with quick actions and expert defensive movements and even though Shalimar was obvious the better fighter, Jesse could hold his own. Even though she enjoyed watching she also wanted to know what it would be like to spar with Jesse. Rushing to her room she put on her training clothes and ran back out again.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked at the two during a stalemate. Shalimar brought down her stick and threw it gently at Lexa.

"Be my guest, I was getting tired of beating his ass anyway"

"Hey!" Jesse argued but Lexa and Shalimar just laughed.

"So you wanted to fight me?" Jesse asked as Shalimar walked off. Lexa swirled the pole around in her hands and answered.

"You seemed like a worthy opponent"

"Worthy huh"

"Lets just fight shall we?" Lexa began with a high strike. Jesse jumped out the way quickly, spinning round and throwing a low blow aimed at Lexa's legs. She managed to block it and she jumped back a step out of his way. Jesse charged forwards and soon their blows and blocks sent them further back.

"What've you got planned for today?" Jesse asked in-between blows.

"Well, after I kick your butt I plan on going over your research from the other night"

"Why?"

"In case you did something wrong" Jesse laughed.

"I never do anything wrong Lexa"

"We'll see"

"I'd like to see you do better" Jesse moved forward again backing Lexa up against the wall. Their poles crossing above their heads as Jesse moved in close so their bodies were touching. Their breath quickened at each other's proximity.

"Looks like I've won" Jesse whispered into her ear

"How'd you figure?"

"You can't exactly fight with weak knees"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jesse moved away an inch and grabbed Lexa as she stumbled. He placed an arm around her waist and lifted her back up, moving back in close in the process.

"You think you're so clever don't you" Lexa spoke

"Only when I know I am"

"You know I'm going to want to have a rematch"

"And when will that be exactly?" Jesse laughed. Lexa looked at him deviously and answered.

"Why don't you tell me" Her voice soft and seductive. She took one hand away from the pole above her head and brought it down to Jesse's face. She gently stroked his cheek, slowly letting the hand travel down his shoulder, teasingly slow down his chest and then-

"Okay!" Jesse moved out the way suddenly. Lexa laughed, she couldn't believe how well her plan worked. She would to remember it for next time.

"Thank you" Lexa started to walk off. "Oh Jesse?" She looked back at him, his face already beginning to go red. He looked up at her. "Don't forget about our rematch" Turning back around she smiled to herself and walked off.


	8. Needing This

Takes place after Brother's Keeper, sorry about not posting for a while. Thank you for all my lovely reviews so far they've helped me to keep writing so carry on. Hope you like this

Lexa knocked on the door. She waited a moment for an answer but none came. She knocked on the door again, louder than the last time. Still no answer came. She kept knocking on the door till she heard heavy footsteps nearing the door and then the sight of Jesse swinging the door open. His hair was all ruffled from just waking up.

"What is it Lexa?" He asked as he yawned.

"You wanna do something?" She asked. She avoided looking into his eyes as she spoke. He arms tightly crossed in front of her.

"Lexa, you complain when I'm up all night and here you are at-" Jesse brought his watch up to find out the time "-just past 12"

"Never mind" She spoke quietly and started to walk off. For the first time Jesse realised something was wrong and gently took hold of her arm, pulling her back to where he was standing.

"What is it?" He asked softly. She didn't answer. "Please Lexa, tell me what's wrong" She could help answering at his pleading voice. She looked into his eyes as she spoke

"I just… I can't sleep okay? Every time I close my eyes I see Leo's face and I replay everything over and over and over again. I keep seeing me kill him and I just want to do something, anything to forget, for a while anyway" Jesse could tell that it was hard for her to tell him this and he also knew that she needed this. Looking into her eyes he didn't see the normally constant fiery spark that lit up her eyes.

"How about a movie, your choice" Lexa nodded and watched as he went back into his room and put a t-shirt and trousers on. He picked up a blanket and moved back to Lexa, placing is carefully round her shoulders. "You looked cold" He replied to her questioning look. He led her over to the couch and sat her down. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Something without death in it"

"One of Shal's romantic films it is" He went over to the cupboard to pick out a movie. Flicking through a couple of films he found the perfect one. It was an old black and white film that had all the clichés possible in it. He put it in the player and sat down next to Lexa. Both fell into a calm silence as they watched the movie. Lexa leaning back and pulled herself further under the blanket. She was still cold. Looking over to Jesse she saw him shiver and he was just as cold as she was.

"Here" She spoke and Jesse looked at her. She moved closer to him and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Jesse smiled as she made her self comfortable, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked, enjoying the feel of her by his side.

"Not yet, but I will be"

"you want to talk about it?"

"not really"

"okay" They went back to watching the film. Jesse has seen it so many times as it was the film Shal would watch after she had just broken up with her latest guy and he would always keep her company. He knew from this that sometimes just being there was enough.

As the credits rolled up the screen Jesse looked at Lexa who was fast asleep on his shoulder. Gently he moved away. He placed his arms carefully under her and picked her up. He moved towards her bedroom slowly so he wouldn't wake her up. A second later he was placing her down on her bed and pulling the covers up around her. Suddenly an idea came to him, he quickly made his way back to his bedroom and pulled out a box from a drawer in his desk. He went back to Lexa's bedroom, tiptoed back to her bed and placed the box on her bedside table.

"What is that?" She whispered. Jesse jumped as she spoke, thinking she was asleep. She sat up in bed. Jesse handed over the box.

"It was your birthday present for next week, I thought you could do with it now" Slowly she opened the box and stared at its contents. Inside was a delicate silver chain. On the chain was a small crystal prism pendant.

"Its beautiful"

"The perfect piece of jewellery for someone who can manipulate light" Lexa picked up the necklace and let it dangle from her hands. From her other hand she produced a small light beam. As she did this hundreds of tiny rainbows filled the room, moving with the motion of the prism. Both looked up at the colours now decorating her room.

"Wow" Lexa whispered. She looked at Jesse and laughed. A small rainbow had fallen on his face.

"what's so funny"

"You have a rainbow on your face !" Jesse laughed. For a perfect minute they both watched the rainbows moving, both watching each other. Lexa didn't want to ruin this moment but slowly she moved her hand away from the necklace and the rainbows disappeared from the walls.

"Thank you Jesse"

"It's okay"

"I mean it Jesse, not just for the necklace, thank you for being with me when I needed it"

"Anytime"

Inside my skin there is this space

It twists and turns

It bleeds and aches

Inside my heart there's an empty room

It's waiting for lightning

It's waiting for you

And I am wanting

And I am needing you here

Inside the absence of fear

I am wanting

And I am needing of you here

Inside the absence of fear

there is this hunger

This restlessness inside of me

and it knows that you're no stranger

you're my gravity

My hands will adore you through all darkness aim

They will lay you out in moonlight

And reinvent your name

For I am wanting you

And I am needing you here

I need you near

Inside the absence of fear


End file.
